Dreams coming true
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [MiguelKai] Miguel asks Kai to interpret his dreams. Kai does so and is surprised by the result. Although shocked, he likes the end result all the same.


Title: Dreams coming true.  
Summary: Miguel asks Kai to interpret his dreams. Kai does so and is surprised by the result. Although shocked, he likes the end result all the same.  
Pairings: Miguel/Kai.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Oneshot, Fluff.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade all any of there pretty little characters.

Notes:  
Thoughts.  
/Bitbeast communication/

* * *

Kai blinked and blinked again. Some strange things has happened to him in the short time he has spent on this earth. He has seen many things and believed that nothing can ever shock him anymore. He also believed that he is always right.

But then Miguel decides to come along and throw a curve ball at him.

"I know it sounds odd," the blond said.

Kai shook his head to clear it. "Why me?"

"Why not?" Miguel shrugged. "You're intelligent and you don't seem the type to make a mockery out of someone."

There's a first time for everything, but Kai didn't have it in him to do that to the blond.

"Besides, Ray said that you're good at dissecting dreams to find the real meaning behind them."

_Ah, _Kai thought. _So this is Ray's fault. I'll kill him._

It seems obvious now that Ray had something to do with this. Ever since he found out about Kai's fondness for the European blond, he has done everything in his power to get the two together.

Even to this day, Kai has no idea how Ray knows. He never told him, he hasn't told anyone, so how on God's green earth did he find out?

Suddenly he felt a mental giggle. He inwardly bristled. It was Dranzer! Dranzer told Drigger and Drigger told Ray. Stupid bird!

/Now young master, no need to be like that/ Dranzer quipped, still giggling.

_/That's it Dranzer, I'm sticking you in the washing machine tonight/ _Kai mentally seethed. He felt his eye twitch when Dranzer merely giggled in response.

"Hey, earth to Kai," Miguel said. "Are you still with me?"

"Huh?" Kai muttered, blinking up at Miguel. "What?"

"You spaced out on me."

Kai instantly felt his cheeks heat up. Great, Miguel asked for his help and what does he do? Space out in front of him. Well, at least he wasn't mumbling.

"And you mumbled something about shoving Dranzer in the washing machine," Miguel said, looking amused.

The blush on his cheeks grew darker as Miguel regarded him with amused, playful eyes. "Ah, sorry. What did you say about dreams?"

Miguel continue to look at him amused for a moment. "Well, today I was speaking with Claude about a reoccurring dream that I've been having when Ray appeared out of nowhere and said that you might be able to tell me what it means."

"I suppose I could give it a try," Kai said, trying desperately to will his blush to disappear. "But you have to be honest with me."

This time Miguel looked a little embarrassed. "Do I have to mention any names?"

Kai so desperately wanted to smirk and say yes, but decided against it. The blond might be too embarrassed to mention who was floating around in his dreams and not want to discuss it with him.

"Normally I would say yes, but I guess I can let it slide this time," Kai replied.

Miguel looked relieved and nodded. They glanced around the park they were standing in, looking for a place to sit down. It was a warm day so they decided to sit under the shade, near a large water fountain. They sat on the edge, near the water and turn to face each other.

"Ok, you said earlier that it was a reoccurring dream, didn't you?" Kai stated, more than asked.

"That's right," Miguel nodded.

"How long have you've been having this dream?"

"Every night for a month,"

"Is it the same dream, or do things change every now and again?" Kai asked, pulling out a note book and scribbling a few notes down.

"The bases of the dream remains the same, but every now and then a minor detail changes," Miguel replied.

Kai nodded. "So, what happens in your dream."

"Well it starts in a bedroom, there's a bed with white sheets and a clock on the wall. I leave the room and find myself standing in a field that has flowers as far as the eye can see. There standing in the field is… a guy. He turns to face me, and I notice behind him is a waterfall. I walk over to the guy and he places a locket around my neck. That's usually when I wake up."

As Miguel finished retelling his dream, Kai went through his notes. He frowned slightly as he tried to make sense of it all.

A bedroom means a happy change for the dreamer. The bed with white sheets means a peaceful end to worries. A clock means one needs to move forward and make a quick decision. To dream of flowers in bloom signifies pleasure and gain. To dream of a waterfall foretells that you will secure your wildest desires. To be given a locket denotes good luck.

In others words, there will be a great and wonderful change in the personal area in Miguel's life. The guy that he mentioned in his dream means that he has feelings for this person, and somewhere deep within him he knows that this person feels the same because that person placed a locket around his neck. For this to happen, Miguel needs to make an unexpected move to secure this person.

Kai felt a knot in his chest. Miguel has feelings for the guy in his dream, and sometime in the future he will gain the love from that person, which will bring about wonderful change for the both of them.

Chewing on the side of his mouth, Kai contemplated on whether to tell Miguel. He knows that Miguel deserves to be happy, and for him to find that happiness he needs to tell the guy in his dream what he really feels.

Even though it's going to hurt like hell telling his 'crush' to reveal his feelings for someone else, Kai decided to tell Miguel the truth.

And it's going to hurt like hell.

"Well?" Miguel asked, waiting for the results.

"Well," Kai started, keeping his eyes down at his notes. "You have feelings for the person in your dream," He felt Miguel stiffen next to him but still didn't look up. "You feel that this person returns those feelings, and you're right. But for you to be together you need to make the first move."

He heard Miguel release a breath he was unconsciously holding and relaxed next to him. With his head down, Kai stood up straight, turning away slightly from Miguel.

"Kai?"

"So, all you need to do is find that guy in your dream and tell him your feelings," Kai said, keeping his head down to hide the pain and sadness that were most likely shimmering in his eyes. "After that will come wonderful change for the both of you."

"Kai," Miguel said again also standing up.

"What are you waiting for?" Kai asked, his voice cracking a little. "You should go and find that person from your dreams. You deserve to be happy."

Miguel placed a hand on his shoulder but Kai stiffen under the small tender act and shrugged it off.

"I wish you both luck," Kai said, then suddenly took off running. He ignored Miguel's call to return and shook his head, finally dislodging the tears in his eyes.

He continued to run, moving away from the most populated areas to the most secluded. A place where he comes to often for some peace and quiet. He finally stopped running and leaned against a tree, tears flowing down his cheeks as he tried to regain his breath. His slender frame shaking with each breath.

He sat down at the base of the tree, gazing idly at a small bubbling brook in front of him. The sound of water always seem to soothe his nerves, clearing his mind.

As he sat there in the quiet sounds of nature he can't help but feel foolish for even contemplating that he had a chance with Miguel. Someone as polite, kind and friendly as Miguel can do so much better than a cold hearted prick like himself.

/Don't be so hard on yourself, young master/ Dranzer cooed mentally.

"But it's true," Kai whispered and buried his head in his knees.

Dranzer tried her hardest to convince her master that he is a wonderful person, but her young master thinks very little of himself and disregards everything she has tried to tell him.

Kai sat under that tree, gazing blankly at the brook for a long time, how long, he wasn't sure. Suddenly he heard a noise behind him, that sounded like someone had just stumbled into the clearing. Startled he looked up to see Miguel leaning against one of the trees, breathing hard.

_What the hell is he doing here?_ Kai thought to himself, the knot in his chest returning.

"Why did you run?" Miguel asked between breathes.

Kai adverted his gaze. "I thought you were going to tell that guy from your dream your feelings. I just didn't want to get in the way, that's all."

Miguel shook his head, causing his hair to sparkle slightly when the golden strands caught the sunlight. "Kai," he said, taking a step forward.

"Did you tell him?" Kai asked, though, not really wanting to know.

"He wouldn't listen," Miguel replied.

"Oh," Kai said. _That stupid twit. Doesn't he know what he's missing? Honestly._

Swallowing thickly, Kai gave Miguel a piece of advice. "Well, why don't you just grab him and kiss him? That should get your point across."

Suddenly Miguel leaned forward, grabbed Kai by the arm and hauled him up to his feet. Using his other hand, Miguel wrapped it around Kai's petite waist, pulling him up against him. Startled, Kai fell into his chest, a light blush instantly marring his features, one of which intensified when Miguel closed the gap between them and kissed him on the lips. In that instant all thoughts left Kai's mind as he let his eyes slip close and lean into the kiss.

As abruptly as the kiss had started, it was broken. Kai reeled back, gasping softly as Miguel continued to hold him close.

"Did I get my point across?" Miguel asked, his eyes soft but slightly playful.

Kai blinked. "Me?" He asked.

/Ah, the stupid twit finally got the point/ Dranzer giggled in the back of his mind.

Kai blushed but shook his head. "But you could do so much better."

"Oh?" Miguel rose an eyebrow then pulled out the note book that Kai had been scribbling in earlier. "That's not what the notes say."

Kai felt his eyes soften as a smile found its way onto his face. "No, I guess not."

He then felt a warm feeling flow through him as Miguel leaned forward, pulling him into another kiss. Kai dropped the note book and wrapped his arms around Miguel's neck, gently running his fingers through the golden strands.

Before losing himself completely into the kiss, Kai mused that sometimes, dreams can come true.

* * *

Kai can be so dense sometimes, I swear.

Kai: That's the pot calling the kettle black.

(Sweatdrops) You're mean.

Please review.


End file.
